


littlewolf has posted a new video!

by noellexists



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Tease, We Die Like Men, i wrote this at 5am instead of sleeping, lowercase intended, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellexists/pseuds/noellexists
Summary: liam dunbar doesn't know how to quarantine and he's losing it. enter downloading tiktok and accidentally becoming famous overnight whilst theo starts to lose it, too.(or; the one in which liam learns how to twerk and theo can't take it anymore).
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

there's isn't much to do when a world pandemic is going on, and liam was only human– well, you get it. half human or whatever.

two days into the lockdown he felt great. getting to stay at home and not do any ridiculous maths homework? sign him up. not having to get up at 7.15am after nearly getting himself killed the night before by some random creature that attacked the pack– which happened really often if you can tell? hell yeah!

but a week after everything started going down, liam begun to feel things weren't going to be that easy. his mum was trapped in his aunt's house (they'd been having some sort of sister-bonding dinner when the quarantine card was pulled) and his dad was working his ass off day and night in the hospital. this led to liam being forced to look after himself– he didn't even know how to flip a pancake, for god's sake. _he was going to die_.

it was when it had been at least 10 days of living off of ubereats, doing his laundry every day to get distracted and getting calls from a crying mason ranting about how much he needed corey to be with him ' _right now or i'm gonna lose it, liam_ ', that he started to go mad. not bored or uneasy, just straight up insane.

and so there he was, lying on his bed at 3am, staring at his phone with the cursed app still being downloaded whilst he overthought about it– it wasn't too late to press it and stop the download, but for what? it was just a stupid app anyway.

he created an account under the username ' _littlewolf_ ' as a joke, because 1. no one was ever going to know about it and 2. he secretly really liked theo's stupid nickname for him. he'd rather die than admitting it though.

liam didn't understand how the app worked. he spent a solid hour scrolling through cringe-worthy videos of fuckboys flexing their abs on slowmo and he didn't know how to make it stop. just when he was about to give up and delete it, a video of a drunk boy asking if sneezing and farting at the same time would be a screenshot came up. liam's initial snort escalated quickly into cry-laughing and probably five minutes went by as he tried to catch his breath.

"ow, fuck," he said in a raspy voice, holding his stomach with his free hand. that had no business being so funny.

he clicked on the heart icon at the right side of the screen and then a bunch of funny videos started to appear on the main page. finally, he thought. his algorithm had been fixed.

liam most definitely spent the entire night watching tiktoks. by the time he had stopped laughing at another drunk video of a girl crying because she wasn't puerto rican, a ray of sun disrespectfully hit him right in the face.

_it was 9.22am_.

"are you being serious right now?" he asked, sounding genuinely pissed off. he couldn't believe he'd just pulled an all nighter because of tiktok.

rolling his eyes before getting out of bed, he promised to himself that he wasn't going in that stupid app ever again.

liam was cry-laughing at a video three hours later. he couldn't help it, there was a guy doing the ' _this is for rachel_ ' speech as if he was a character in jane austen's _pride and prejudice_ and he was– yeah.

you see, downloading tiktok hadn't gone quite how liam expected it to go (what was he even expecting anyway?), but it was at that very moment he decided that if he was going to be consumed by it, he could at least use it to learn something new.

according to what lydia told him once, when you focus on something really hard, you hold your breath and it calms you down. ever since quarantine started, liam's emotions were all over the place. he honestly wouldn't be surprised if his ied made an unfortunate comeback after everything he'd done to keep it under control.

so he spent the rest of the day looking for something to learn. there were some actual geniuses on the app, from fashion designers to a guy that created his own reality show with the cringy editing and sound effects. were those things he could learn from scratch though? liam wasn't sure. he needed something that didn't require having previous knowledge on anything specific.

he ended up phoning mason.

"... i think i'm gonna need you to elaborate on that. you're asking me to suggest something you can learn _from tiktok_?" liam could hear how his eyebrows furrowed.

"yeah, pretty much. i downloaded it last night. listen man, i just really need to– i have to do something. keep my brain working. i'm going _insane_ ,"

"i figured. okay, hm... you're good at sports, right? so maybe something that has to do with your body?" 

liam thought about it for a minute, then sighed. "i don't know, my backyard isn't like spacious enough for me to practice a sport. i'd be tripping over my mum's plants and falling into the pool half of the time,"

"true, which is why my suggestion wasn't really a sport. i mean, it is, but not one you're capable of considering–"

"hey! what the fuck, what's that mean–"

"–since you're too straight for your own good. or that's what you try to convince yourself of, because liam, be honest with me. how many times have you gotten hard after seeing theo working out at the school's gym–"

"i'm hanging up on you right now if you don't swallow your words,"

"wow, rude? i was just helping you. you really need to come to terms with that stupid little crush of yours, liam. it's been going on for months now,"

"i really don't need you to bring up theo the asshole to this conversation. i don't even pay attention to him, what the hell,"

"keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. anyway, look up dance tutorials. dancing requires high levels of concentration if you want to do it right,"

"... dancing. you want me to learn how to do the macarena?"

"oh my god, liam. bye."

and he hung up, just like that. such a drama queen.

liam couldn't macarena to save his life. seriously, how the hell did they do it so fast? and what on earth was that thing at the end? a ' _woah_ '?

he looked pathetic, but he really wanted to prove lydia's point, so if the macarena was going to be a bitch and not help him he could just go to another dance.

he decided not to think too hard about how easy it was for him to master doja cat's say so. the movements were much softer and classy, and his body naturally followed them suit. speaking of classy, and don't get him wrong, he didn't want to brag, but he really could throw it back.

_must be a lacrosse thing_ , he thought, a teeny tiny mason whispering ' _whatever helps you sleep at night_ ' in his ear at the same time.

feeling suddenly embarrassed for some reason, and being the stubborn little shit he was, he went back to the fast choreographies. no more moving his hips like shakira nor body rolling like jlo for him (why did it sound like a punishment is a question that will remain unsolved).

theo wasn't used to getting calls. when his phone started ringing at somewhere between 3am and too-late-for-someone-to-be-phoning-him, he let out an annoyed groan. _who the fuck died this time?_

he decided to leave it like that. just when the ringtone woke him up again, he took the mobile and answered the call without bothering to check who it was from.

"what do you want?" he said, clearly bothered.

"... i can't. i can't do it,"

theo could recognise that voice even with how muffled it sounded. his heartbeat started racing, and the closest thing he could feel to worry settled in his chest.

"where are you, liam? are you hurt?"

"theo, you don't understand. not even monroe could humiliate me like this–"

"what are you talking about? why are you crying? tell me where you are,"

"i'm in my bedroom... i drank that thing stiles gave me for my birthday–"

theo had never been so confused in his 18 years of life. "i have no idea what you're saying, liam,"

"i can't do the renegade, theo! i've been trying for like– i don't even know how much time has passed! my arms hurt and i spilled my glass of grape juice or whatever it is on the floor and i haven't tried to clean it up because my priority right now is this fucking dance and i can't!"

a vein popped out on his forehead. he breathed in once, twice, calming his body and trying to get the situation right. liam had drunk-dialled him at 3 in the morning, crying, _actually crying_ , because he couldn't get _a tiktok dance_ right.

"theo? you there? i'm suffering and you're the only one who knows how to make it feel better! don't leave me hanging you asshole!"

the boy sounded really emotional though, and theo being the stupid guy he was, let his soft spot for liam show just a bit. he didn't care the younger had gotten drunk on a wolfsbane home-made beer, and instead chose to focus on the fact that liam wouldn't remember their conversation the next day.

"it's okay, _little wolf_. you don't have to excel at everything,"

"but this is a stupid dance! i should be able to do it, come on. i fought the godforsaken anuk-ite and... and i have to run from people trying to put a bullet in my head on a daily basis and this is just– _this is black magic, theo._ no human can move their arms like that,"

"liam. listen to me, yeah? can you do that?"

theo heard liam's breath stutter as if the air had been punched out of his lungs.

"y-yeah, i can," he said after a few seconds.

_hm, interesting_. theo went a little further.

"focus on my voice, little wolf. it's calm, isn't it? steady. i want you to try and do the same with yours, slow yourself down," 

"i can try, yes," came immediately as a response. theo noticed how he was in fact speaking slower, but there was something else to his voice that he couldn't quite place.

"good. now you're going to pick up that glass and put it on your night stand. then i'll end this call and you'll get in the shower. i want you to go to bed as soon as you put on clean clothes,"

liam took some time again to respond, but he was still there. theo could tell from the little shaky sigh he caught.

"yes, i will. i– i'm going to pick the glass and then... then..."

"goodnight, little wolf."

theo slept with a hard-on that night.

after putting a ridiculous amount of thought into it, liam finally came to terms with the only videos that managed to get him concentrated and not angry.

_ twerking tutorials. _

he knew he could master the fine art of twerking. after learning how to throw it back and being really good at doing so by the looks of it, liam felt motivated. it could be his little secret, right?

a week into tiktok, he started his journey. he was good at following directions of the sweet girls that taught the lessons, and whenever he got a movement right he felt accomplished. he may have taken it a little too serious since he only stopped for water breaks and planned snack times, but as troy bolton said, in order to succeed you must get your head in the game.

one day, as he was practicing a particularly hard knees-hips-waist combination, he heard a knock on the front door. he was all sweaty and his joggers rested low on his hips, but he didn't even have time to compose his appearance before more knocking disturbed his ears and just he ran downstairs to get it over with.

there he was, no other than theo the asshole looking like a fucking _vogue model_ standing at the door, his signature smirk triggering something in liam.

"working out, i see? i'm surprised. i didn't think you would have enough willpower to get up from your bed at all during the quarantine,"

"yeah, speaking of which. we're in a lockdown theo, what the fuck are you doing here?"

the taller boy pressed a bag to liam's chest. "your dad texted me. he asked if i could come check in on you because he hasn't come home for a while now. i got you kfc on the way,"

"why? i don't remember asking you for help, like, never ever,"

theo licked his lips slowly, succeeding in catching liam's attention not so subtly.

"it's funny how you actually don't recall phoning me 4 days ago at indecent hours, little wolf. you got so worked up when i started ordering you around," he teased, watching the blue-eyed boy getting redder than a strawberry in a matter of seconds. "anyway, i hope you got your shit together and deleted tiktok already."

liam managed to catch the food when theo let go of it to turn around a leave. he stood there, shirtless and looking dumb as hell with a burning-hot bag full of kfc chicken nuggets that theo knew he loved, as he watched said guy get in his truck and smirk at him through the driving mirror.

he shut the door and ran back upstairs feeling his heart in his throat.

liam had never been more proud of anything as much as the tiktok he had just recorded. he made sure to rewatch it as many times as possible to make sure that every beat was hit spot on. problem is, the video was actually _too good_ to be kept secret.

he was going to send it to mason, yeah. mason could handle it, besides it'd be a smooth way of telling him 'see, i did learn how to dance in the end!'.

throwing himself down on his bed, he played it just one more time to check everything was okay, and then clicked on the private setting to publish the video secretly on his profile so he could download it.

_that'd be for the next day though_ , liam thought as his eyes felt too heavy to keep them open any longer. he was going to get a well deserved rest. man, who knew shaking your butt could be so exhausting?

except he couldn't sleep until noon as he had planned because his phone wouldn't stop vibrating under his pillow. it'd been probably half an hour now, so he figured it would be something important.

pressing on the home button, he saw nearly 100 notifications from the pack's group chat, 3 missed calls from mason and a shit ton of tiktok notifications. _what the hell?_

**stiles** : OHMY GOH

**stiles** : GOD

**stiles** : HAVW YOU GUYS SEEN IT YET

**stiles** : GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHH NOW

**lydia** : it's not even 9am yet, stiles

**lydia** : what is it this time

**scott** : are you ok? did something bad happen

**scott** : where did he go now

**lydia** : back to sleeping, i'd hope

**stiles** : THANK GOD YOURE HERE PLEASW YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS

**derek** : how can even his texts be loud?

**corey** : oh my god

**stiles** : COREY DID YOU SEE IT

**corey** : OH MY GOD

**mason** : what the fuck is going on

**corey** : ~~[tiktok link]~~

**corey** : MASON I NEED YOU TO BE SITTING DOWN FOR THIS

**theo** : why the fuck am i still in this group

**stiles** : EVERYBODY SHUT UP GO WATCH THIS SHIT IM LOSINH MY MIND

liam couldn't take his eyes off of the link corey had sent. it had his username in it. it was a link to _his tiktok profile._

realisation hit him harder than a train.

"oh my god, no," he started panicking, holding his phone with shaky hands as he went on the app to check his worst fear literally come true right before his eyes, "please, please don't be published, please don't."

it was. liam's _twerking tiktok_ was very much published and had gotten an overwhelming amount of attention overnight– it had thousands of views and over two hundred comments.

he couldn't breathe. just when a panic attack was about to make its way through liam's chest, his phone started ringing with theo's personalised ringtone. the blood drained from his face. he didn't pick up, but the calls didn't cease either. liam hid under his covers like a child, though he was alone in the house at the moment. he just felt the sudden urge of _burying himself alive._

_~~whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy~~_.

he must have fallen back asleep at some point without noticing, given that he was still in shock. or maybe he just went catatonic. he had no idea what was going to happen now, what the fuck was he supposed to do? how was he going to leave the house again? how would he face his friends– _theo_ , most importantly?

liam's front door made that annoying noise. he couldn't bring himself to get up and answer it, his body feeling too weak, but the knocking was persistent and the scent that made its way up liam's nose made him jump.

he didn't storm downstairs like he usually would, instead taking every step slower than ever before, and he guessed theo noticed him coming down since he stopped banging on the door, but when liam got there he didn't open up.

"i know you're there, liam. i can _hear_ you standing behind the door," theo's voice sounded completely different from his regular tone. it was husky, an octave lower, and it made his stomach flip, "i can also hear your erratic heartbeat, and how you keep fidgeting. i can smell you, little wolf," he growled, and liam let out a whimper he didn't know his throat had been holding back.

"i... i'm not– i'm not letting you in," he said in the quietest voice, not sure of his own statement, "we're supposed to be quarantined, remember?" his stupid ass tried to joke, not really trying to distract theo but to calm _himself_ down.

"wanna know what i smell, little wolf?" theo shot back, clearly not paying attention to liam's intended plea,"you're _aroused_. you reek of desire, but you're anxious about it. and you like it, don't you? you like it when i make you feel nervous," liam's throat started closing again, but it wasn't panic he felt this time. it was something much stronger– he couldn't go against it, his body already having accepted it. liam was so incredibly turned on, "but you like it even more when i give you orders. and right now, liam, you will come _open this fucking door before i knock it down_ ,"

liam did, and theo closed it half a second later behind his back. his green eyes were dark, and his silver-blue ones flashed in a predator-like manner that had liam whimpering once again.

"and now, little wolf, you will take us to your room so you can show me that little dance you like so much. and you know how we're supernatural, right? we can't get sick. so fuck coronavirus, liam dunbar. fuck it just like i'm about to fuck you." 


	2. wattpad

hi there, quick psa: i posted this to my long forgotten wattpad account! i'll leave the link down below:) thanks for reading this disaster and stay safe!

https://my.w.tt/rbFK9mGB06

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first one shot ever and i'm sorry it sucks BUT
> 
> but listen
> 
> this twerking tiktok exists. it isn't liam though, obviously, but the guy's back profile reminds me so much of him that this !! idea !! wasn't !! letting !! me !! sleep !! at !! night !! since !! i !! first !! saw !! it !!
> 
> the other mentioned videos exist as well, so i'm leaving a list for you down below if you wanna check them out:)! i'm gonna go to bed now lol
> 
> drunk screenshot guy - https://vm.tiktok.com/cCrNXj/  
> drunk crying girl - https://vm.tiktok.com/cCQHgV/  
> this is for rachel - https://vm.tiktok.com/cCyaEm/  
> designer - couldn't find him:( sorry  
> reality show guy - https://vm.tiktok.com/cCm37L/  
> THE TWERKING GUY - https://vm.tiktok.com/cCMsd5/


End file.
